russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mall Princess gets her biggest break on IBC-13
January 17, 2016 7:28 pm Cherryz Mendoza is the Pinay 'Glory Jane' As a pioneer artist and premier talent of Secarats Talent Management Services, 'The Mall Princess' Cherryz Mendoza got her big break on Philippine television for IBC-13 as she topbill in the first ever Filipino adaptation of hit Korean series titled Glory Jane. Premiering on January 18, Cherryz will play the role of Jane, a happy and determined girl who became a high school teenager as she is. The Tagalized version of Glory Jane originally aired over ABS-CBN and IBC-13 in 2013, and its high ratings is a good sign that IBC-13 may have chosen a winner in their latest prime time project. The mall princess and rising teen star Cherryz Mendoza gets her first solo drama series in the Philippine remake of Korean drama 'Glory Jane.' Cherryz was born in March 21, 2001, the teen actress-singer is shined for her good values to portray such a well-loved role in Korea and the Philippines. She started her singing career when she was 12 years old. One of those young and talented rising bright stars of OPM, Cherryz was started last 2014 as a premier talent of Secarats Talent Management Services and her debut album Infatuation under PolyEast Records and available at all record stores nationwide (Odyssey and AstroPlus). After doing her roles for a number of IBC-13 shows such as Only Me and You and Forever Barkada as well as the host and performer of PTV-4's youth-oriented variety show TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show), Cherryz is now lead in her role yet: as the titular role in Glory Jane. A happy and determined high school teenager in a popular Koreanovela that will be adapted in a Pinoy setting. Young stars will be focus our own fantasy and drama series for IBC-13, the primetime superstars will brought their teen actress known for the Primetime Princess of IBC, including Janella Salvador (Janella in Wonderland and'' Janella: A Teen Princess'') and Sue Ramirez (Fall In Love With Me). Now that the youth-oriented drama series Forever Barkada may have bid farewell today, January 17, because Cherryz was added to the latest addition for the Primetime Princess of IBC. “Ito po ang biggest break ko sa IBC-13, para may mga talent ng Secarats,” she acknowledged at a small press huddle this week, which included The Manila Times. “Talagang pinag-aralan ko yung role ni Jane Yoon. I’ve finished watching the Korean version, and now I’m almost done with the Tagalized version, kasi pinilit talaga naming maging as close as possible to the original itong version namin.” The rising 14-year-old teen singer and actress makes an effort excitedly talked about her first solo drama series to speak mostly in Filipino and she will be turning her 15th birthday this coming March 21. “Doon po ako lumaki and unang nag-aral, tapos po nag high school din ako sandali dito sa Pilipinas,” Cherryz shared. Present during the launch of Glory Jane was Ms. Wilma Galvante, the Entertainment TV head of IBC-13 and Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., the owner and producer of Secarats Talent Management Services, which handles the career of Cherryz Mendoz,, and she revealed that as early as 2015, they already inquired from the Korean franchise holder of Glory Jane if the show would be available. Glory Jane was aired on ABS-CBN (then transfered to IBC-13) and there was even news that the Kapamilya network also had plans of doing a local adaptation of the popular Koreanovela. IBC-13 and Secarats waited for the right time and got the rights to the series approved by the Department of Education (DepEd). Directing IBC-13 and Secarats’ version of Glory Jane is Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria, who are in the groove as their two directors in a teleserye. Glory Jane presents the story of a high school teenager in her real-life story follows the romantic and academic trials of an aspiring classmate in school and two baseball players as they strive for their love and dreams. Joining Cherryz in the cast are Rico dela Paz, Francis Magundayao, Maricar Reyes, Richard Poon, Patrick Destura, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Justin Ward, Denise Canlas, Paolo Contis, Bettina Carlos, Joy Viado, Justin Quirino, Mymy Davao, Ace Espinosa, Franchesca Salcedo, Stephanie Bangcot, Michael Tañeca, Miguel David, Neri Naig and John Wayne Sace. Glory Jane will air Monday to Friday at 5:45 p.m. before Express Balita on IBC-13 beginning tomorrow. ''Glory Jane'' (print ad) May aral ka ba? Hayaan ang buong istorya ko si Jane ng Glory Jane, ang #IBCMallPrincess na si Cherryz Mendoza. Bukas na bago-mag Express Balita sa IBC! #GloryJaneIBC :BUKAS NA! HOT NEW SHOW :(left photo: Cherryz Mendoza as school uniform) :GLORY Jane (right) :Starring IBC's very own 'Mall Princess' (right) :CHERRYZ MENDOZA (right) :MON-FRI 5;45PM (right) :Before Express Balita :Kapinoy Primetime :Secarats Talent Management Services (left) :Contact No.: 0927-727-0279 :For Inquires: Call / SMS 720-9942 and 957-5313 :secaratstalentmanagementservices@yahoo.com.ph :Facebook page: facebook.com/secaratstalentmanagementservices :IBC (right) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :www.ibc.com.ph